


Summer

by ericaismeg



Series: 30 Days of Writing [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Sterek, 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Beaches, Coffee Shops, Developing Friendships, Facebook, Fluff, Hale's Coffee, M/M, Mama's Bakery, Nerd Derek Hale, Popular Stiles, Promises, Rings, Shy Derek, Skinny Dipping, Summer, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek runs into Stiles at the beginning of their summer break three years after they had been friends (for a short time) in high school, and then they're hanging out all the time. It's a magical summer with skinny dipping and big moves. They don't want it to end, but it's okay. They're not ending the summer alone. They're ending it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgan_ReidismyOTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_ReidismyOTP/gifts).



> SECOND LAST DAY OF [THIS WRITING CHALLENGE.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/84097258077/felicitygs-spontaneousfangasm)
> 
> DAY TWENTY-NINE.
> 
> WORD OF THE DAY: SUMMER.
> 
> ***  
> Firstly, I've had a really, _really_ crap day today. SO this ends with SUPER CHEESE (in my humble opinion) so DO NOT JUDGE ME HARSHLY. I needed some good old-fashion people in love making rash decisions because cheese. Please suspend all disbelief and enjoy the ridiculousness. I needed it today.
> 
> ALSO: I'm lazy and based this off the Canadian (Ontario, in particular) school starting times, because for me, June-after Labour Day weekend is summer. Hope y'all will forgive me.

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

**JUNE**

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            “Tonight was fun,” Stiles says, in his lazy tone. He rolls over on the grass and his eyes meet Derek's. They're lying in the middle of the lacrosse field facing each other. Derek has his chin on his hands, and Stiles casually pulls at some grass. “Do you think we can do this all summer?”

            Derek feels his lips tugging upward. He doesn't want to seem too excited about the prospect of seeing Stiles all summer—it might freak him out at just how much he would _love_ that. Derek glances down at Stiles' moving hands, before he takes a deep breath. His eyes flash back up and he says, “I'd like that.”

            Stiles beams at him.

            Tonight they'd bumped into each other at Hale's Coffee. Derek hadn't been working, but had stopped by to give his sister a message from their mother. He'd turned around at Stiles' laugh and found himself going over to small talk. Laura had definitely shouted to Cora, “ _Our big brother just went to talk to someone voluntarily!_ ” as if Derek's that much of an anti-social person. She's not far off though. Stiles had let out a laugh and had shouted, “ _I've always been special to Derek, Laura. Leave him alone._ ”

            Derek distinctly remembers Stiles Stilinski from school. He'd been a year younger than Derek, but the most popular kid in school. He'd talked to everyone, cared about everyone, and had generally been liked. Jackson Whittemore had had a problem with Derek, but he'd always suspected that Jackson had been jealous. Everyone had chased for Stiles' attention (and had tended to get it) but Derek hadn't.

            That's one of the (many, Stiles had assured him) reasons as to why Stiles had started to ditch his friends to join Derek at lunch. He liked that Derek didn't give a shit about whether or not he was in the 'in-crowd' or what Stiles could do for Derek. He's still unsure why he would want anything from Stiles, but he'd liked hanging out with him.

            It had become a thing. Every Tuesday and Thursday, Stiles would join him for lunch. Derek hadn't been shy, but he's never been one to talk much. Sometimes Stiles would chatter enough for both of them, sometimes they would sit quietly, and sometimes they'd have a nice conversation. Derek had started to look forward to their lunches.

            It'd lasted for six months—a decent amount of grade twelve—before it started to dwindle down into Tuesdays _or_ Thursdays. Then sometimes Stiles wouldn't show up. Eventually, Stiles stopped joining Derek for lunch all together.

            Derek had understood, he knew that Stiles had a busy social life. He hadn't been offended. However, he'd been in college for three years now, and he has other friends. Derek hadn't gone looking for other friends, he'd become quite comfortable on his own, but then Erica Reyes had stepped into his life.

            Erica is a force of nature. Actually, Erica's just a force all on her own. She had made Derek feel extremely comfortable with her quickly, and it'd surprised him. She'd introduced him to her boyfriend, Boyd, and their friend, Isaac. Derek's used to being around people, used to joking around. He's not necessarily the quiet boy he had been in high school anymore.

            Seeing Stiles had brought him back to the fact that Stiles had been kind to him when no one else had bothered him. Derek knows that if Erica had heard he'd passed up the opportunity to talk to Stiles now, she would lecture him for years to come.

            It had been surprisingly easy though. He'd said, “ _Hi_.”

            Then Stiles had blinked twice and _squealed_. Derek's positive that Stiles is the only one who could get away with that. He'd thrown his arms around Derek and started asking him a million questions without stopping for a breath until he was done.

            Derek had started to answer them carefully, one by one, pleased with himself that he had listened well. Even Stiles had looked surprised. When Laura had tried to embarrass him, Stiles had defended Derek. It isn't something he's used to.

            From there, they'd sat down with some coffee and Stiles had abandoned his friends—Scott and a new girl that Derek doesn't know. Stiles had filled him in later on (Kira is her name, she's Scott's new girlfriend, and apparently, she's ridiculously cute). They'd talked until the moon rose, and Derek hadn't wanted the night to end.

            Neither had Stiles, who had suggested a walk when Cora had kicked them out.

            How they had ended up in the lacrosse field, Derek's not sure. But Stiles had just stopped walking suddenly and laid down. Derek had followed suit.

            “I should apologize to you,” Stiles says suddenly serious.

            Derek's eyebrows come together. “Why?”

            “In high school—I was unnecessarily mean to you. I should've explained why I stopped joining you for lunch,” Stiles murmurs. “I left you hanging, I know.”

            “It was three years ago,” Derek points out. He leans the side of his head onto his lower arm. “I was never mad, maybe a little disappointed, but never mad.”

            Stiles blinks. “Why _not_?”

            “Because I knew it wouldn't last,” Derek says honestly. “I wasn't stupid, Stiles. You were extremely popular. You had your own friends.”

            He doesn't seem to like Derek's answer, but there's nothing Derek can do about that. He's always been upfront and honest about things. It's not in his nature to lie (unless his sisters bribed him well to cover their asses with his parents, of course). Derek watches as Stiles' hands still.

            “You mean that, don't you? I felt like _such an asshole_. I just ditched you,” Stiles says.

            Derek understands instantly. This has been weighing down heavily on Stiles' chest. He reaches out, unsure of himself, with the hand that his head isn't resting upon. Derek's fingers hover over Stiles' hand before he lets it settle gently. “It was three years ago. I wasn't mad then, I'm not mad now. You might have felt as though you ditched me, but I knew you had other things going on. I knew people talked, and I'm fully aware that we were never meant to be friends.”

            Stiles' face conveys at least twelve different emotions all at once. Derek watches as his lips tremble a little, as if he's trying hard to believe Derek's words. His eyes are filled with worry, pain and regret. It's enough to make Derek squeeze his hands. He catches the way that Stiles nods, such a small movement that Derek might not have noticed it if he wasn't paying close attention. “I never meant to make you feel like we weren't meant to be friends.”

            “I know,” Derek tells him. “You were friends with everyone—you listened to everyone's problems. You didn't need anymore.”

            “How is it that out of everyone I know, you always seem to understand me freakishly better?” Stiles asks, letting out a choked laugh.

            Derek shrugs. “I don't know, but I really would like to be friends with you this summer, Stiles.”

            “Yeah, yeah, I would love that. You really weren't mad at me?”

            “Not even a little bit. All good things must come to an end, and it's easier when you expect it.”

            Stiles sighs heavily, before he rolls over. Derek takes his hand back, and then Stiles points his finger into the sky. “Hey, look! Do you see those stars? Do you know what their constellation is?”

            “No, I don't. Tell me.”

 

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

**JULY**

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

 

            “You two have been hanging out _a lot_ lately,” Laura comments as Derek grabs his beach towel off the back of the kitchen chair. He grunts in response, because acknowledging that comment would cost him. Laura pouts. “Derek, I remember how disappointed you were last time. What if he stops talking to you again?”

            Derek raises his eyes to meet his sister's. “He won't.”

            “How are you so certain about that, Derek?” Laura asks. She eyes him carefully. “I used to tease you about being in love with him, and the way you've been humming lately makes me think you might actually be in love this time.”

            “No one falls in love in a month, Laura.” Derek shakes his head, and then looks at Cora for support. He realizes that he's not getting it.

            Cora frowns. “Derek, _are_ you in love with him? Because if he's leading you on _again_...”

            “He's _not_ leading me on. He never did in high school either. We were just temporary friends.” Derek knows that they won't get it. He and Stiles hadn't talked about high school anymore. Instead, they started to get to know each other now. It's been fun, and Derek has been humming because he's _happy_.

            And yes, okay, he'd fucking admit it to himself. In high school, he _had_ had feelings for Stiles. But they're not in high school anymore, and they're different people.

            Laura makes a noise of disapproval, and Cora sighs with frustration. She says, “I'm going to fucking kill him.”

            “You'll do no such thing,” Laura says, pointing a finger at herself, she adds, “ _I_ 'll be doing that. You need to finish school first.”

            “Glad you have your priorities straight,” Derek mutters. His phone buzzes in his hand.

 

 **STILES:** _hey cutie pie I'm hereee!_

“I have to go,” Derek tells them. He shoots them both a dirty look and then shouts over his shoulder, “You're both insane.”

            “We're right!” Laura shouts back.

            Derek is pissed off as he gets into the Jeep beside Stiles. He pulls his seat belt on, and then snaps, “Can we leave already?”

            Stiles looks at Derek, waiting for any other indication as to why he's upset, but realizes he's not getting one. He pulls out of their driveway and then asks, “What's up?”

            He's not sure if he should tell Stiles the truth, so he settles with, “My sisters are dicks.”

            “Oh,” Stiles says, frowning. He turns down another road and they drive in silence for a while.

            Derek knows that he'd had feelings for Stiles in high school. He'd also known then, like he knows now, that they were not reciprocated. He'd dealt with that, so why hadn't anyone else? Even _Erica_ , who doesn't know Stiles, had remarked that she was worried. Is everyone in his life crazy? Yes, yes, they are.

            He knows that Stiles just views him as a friend, just thinks that Derek understands him and feels comfortable with the nonjudgmental friendship. Derek isn't stupid. Stiles wants to figure him out, thinking that there's something more to Derek than there is. Whenever he finds out, he'll get bored.

            The text messages—especially the ones late at night that continue into the wee hours of the morning—will stop. The questions, the curiousity, the need to _know_ will fade. They won't hang out anymore, and then if they ever run into each other at college, they'll smile and nod.

            Derek can handle that. He's fully prepared for that.

            “Wanna talk about it?” Stiles asks, in his concerned voice.

            “Not really. Tell me about your day or something,” Derek suggests.

            Stiles sighs. “Honestly, I had a shit day. The only good part about it was coming to see you. Work was long and boring and _stupid_. God, people are so fucking rude these days. And on top of that, Scott's hanging out with Allison again. He tells me that Kira's totally cool with it, so I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who's remotely concerned that Scott might fall for Allison again. Kira's _so_ cool.”

            “I've seen Scott and Kira together,” Derek points out, “and I doubt he's going to go back to Allison.”

            “You too? I just...Scott believed he and Allison were going to be for life. So I believed it. And now I'm wondering if this just means _I'm_ not okay with change,” Stiles says, with a laugh. “But you know what, it's all good. I'm with you now, and that makes all the other shit seem pointless.”

            Derek can't help it. The weight of his sisters' words, and Erica's concern, disappear. He just looks at Stiles and gives him a bright grin. “I know the feeling.”

            “Oh! _Oh_ ,” Stiles says. He turns down another road. “I'm excited about swimming. It's been _so_ long since I've gone.”

            “We went last week,” Derek notes.

            “Whatever—that feels like a lifetime ago!” Stiles says in his dramatic voice. It makes Derek laugh, and for a minute, everything's okay.

            When the arrive at the private beach, Derek waits for Stiles to get his stuff out of the Jeep. They head down to the sand, and Stiles is continuing to tell him about his father's latest case. “It's crazy. Who would want to break into _Mama's Bakery_?”

            “Who wouldn't?” Derek asks him. “You've had their cheesecake, right?”

            “Yeah,” Stiles laughs. “You're right. Who wouldn't want to break in and steal food? But they didn't! According to my dad, they only stole a _sign_.”

            “A sign?” Derek asks. “Why the fuck would they steal a sign?”

            “Who knows? People are crazy these days. I'll race you!” Stiles says it so quickly that he's already six feet in front of Derek before he reacts and races after him.

            Derek passes Stiles and skids to a stop in their usual spot. Stiles shouts, “Fuck you!”

            But he's laughing, and Derek's laughing, and it's all okay.

            “You know what I've never done?” Stiles asks, as they drop off their towels and other items.

            “What's that?”

            “Skinny dipping. In all my years of high school, I never once skinny dipped. Wanna cross that off my list with me?” Stiles watches Derek carefully, so he makes sure his face stays neutral.

            His high-pitched voice betrays him though. “Sure.”

            Stiles grins, and then _he's dropping his swimming shorts._ Derek tries hard to keep his eyes on Stiles', but the guy isn't looking away. He's not turning away. He's silently daring Derek to look down. So Derek turns around and takes his own shorts off.

            He hears Stiles whistle appreciatively behind him and spins around. Then Stiles' jaw drops. “ _Jesus_ , and I thought your ass was your best quality.”

            “Like what you see, Stilinski?” Derek asks, keeping his voice even.

            Stiles nods. “ _Love it_.”

            Then Derek's running into the cool water, without a care in the world. Stiles follows, laughing, and Derek turns to splash him when they reach waist-high water.

            “You weren't like this in high school,” Stiles says. “You would've never done this before.”

            “I wouldn't have, because no one would've asked.”

            Stiles cocks his head. “If I would've asked?”

            “I would've been down to do anything with you,” Derek admits. He waits a beat and then splashes water into Stiles' face.

            He dunks himself underwater before Stiles has a chance to retaliate.

            When he comes up, Stiles is trying to tackle him. Neither of them forget they're completely naked, and yet, Derek notices that neither of them seem to mind too much either.

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

**AUGUST**

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

“ _After everything I've heard, I don't know why you two haven't fucked yet, let alone kissed_ ,” Erica tells him on the phone.

            He rolls over on his bed to check the time. Erica had gone travelling this summer. She'd brought Boyd and Isaac with her—only Isaac was ending his trip in France, and coming to visit Derek for the last two weeks of August. He'd be here next week. Derek sighs. “First you don't like that we're spending so much time together, and now you want to know why we're not trying to make babies?”

            It earns a laugh from Erica, which almost makes it seem like she's in the room with him instead of being on the other side of the world. “ _Darling, if you think you two can make babies, I have some stuff to teach you._ ”

            “Hey, we could die trying,” Derek teases.

            Erica laughs again, and then goes suddenly quiet. A moment passes before she says, “ _You're a little unlike yourself._ ”

            Derek frowns. “Why do people keep saying that? I've never been _more_ myself.”

            “ _If this is the effect that Stiles has on you, I like it. I like it a lot_ ,” Erica tells him. “ _You sound happy, Der-bear._ ”

            “I am happy,” he admits. It feels so damn nice to say. Even Laura and Cora had let up on the Stiles 'issue' because they had seen how much more content he is with life in general. Hell, he doesn't even mind going into work these days (because Stiles visits him, and how could Derek _not_ enjoy that?). “I appreciate the concern though.”

            “ _Good_ ,” Erica says. “ _Listen, Derek. I know we've been a bit rough on you, but I love you._ ”

            “I love you too. Now tell me about your week,” Derek answers.

            As Erica starts chattering, Derek's laptop dings. He leans over and pulls it up to him. One new Facebook message.

**STILES STILINSKI _at 7:34PM  
_** _hey dude, you busy tonight?_

**DEREK HALE _at 7:35PM  
_** _am I ever?_

“ _And then she said that she'd give it to me for free if I just left,_ ” Erica finishes her story.

            Derek snorts. “Only you would make a fuss about a spelling error on the label of a dress.”

            “ _It's only fair!_ ” Erica laughs though. “ _Okay, so maybe that was a bit crazy. Boyd even lectured me. But it's okay. I made up for the embarrassment with—_ ”

            Derek tunes her out as she tells her sexual tale. He's used to her detailed stories, but sometimes there's something a best friend doesn't want to hear about his guy friend.

**STILES STILINSKI _at 7:35PM  
_** _lol good point, wanna hang?_

**DEREK HALE _at 7:36PM  
_** _don't you have plans with Scott and Kira?_

 **STILES STILINSKI** _at 7:38PM_  
 _I do...but I feel like an awkward third wheel  
_ _come be my pretend date?_

            “Erica!” Derek interrupts.

            She sighs. “ _What_?”

            “Stiles just asked me to be his pretend date,” Derek tells her, hoping to convey his confusion over it.

            Erica's probably raising her eyebrow right now and smirking. Derek can picture it clearly. “ _Well, well, that's interesting. Say no, say you'd rather be his real date._ ”

            “I can't do that.”

            “ _Yes, yes, you can, Hale!_ ” Erica says.

            “I can't!”

            “ _Yes, you can. You need to know how he feels, so take a risk, puppy. It'll be okay_.”

            “No, it won't,” Derek mutters.

 

 **DEREK HALE _at 7:43PM  
_** _how about I be your real date?_

 

“Okay, I fucking did it. If it goes to shit, I'm blaming you and you only, Erica.” Derek stares at his screen, and then realizes he doesn't want to see the answer as soon as it pops up. He minimizes that particular window.

            “ _What?!_ ” Erica screams into his ear loud enough that he pulls the phone away for a second. Then he hears a tapping noise and, “ _Boyd, Isaac! Derek just made his move on Stiles! Get over here. Hale, you're on speakerphone now!_ ”

            “Great,” Derek mutters.

            “ _Hey man, that's great. What has he said?_ ” Isaac asks, and there's shuffling noises. “ _Wait, what did you say_?”

            Erica fills them in quickly, and Derek hears a grunt of approval from Boyd. Then Derek explains, “If he says no, I can say I was kidding, right?”

            “ _Of course!_ ” Isaac says. Then there's a noise and he groans and says, “ _No, be brave dude. Stick to your guns._ ”

            He sounds so insecure about the answer that Derek smiles. Erica had probably hit him and given him a look. Derek misses them more than he realized. Hanging out with Stiles has been great, but it's not the same.

            “He replied,” Derek mutters when he sees the flashing 'STILES MESSAGED YOU' on the bar.

            “ _Don't read it yet_ ,” Erica cautions. “ _Too clingy_.”

            “ _Fuck the rules_ ,” Boyd says. “ _Read it_.”

            Derek loves Boyd. He opens it.

**STILES STILINSKI _at 7:56PM  
_** _really dude?_

 

            “He just said...' _really dude_ ',” Derek tells them on the phone. “That's it. Oh wait, he's writing.”

            “ _Just that?!_ ” Erica shrieks.

 

 **STILES STILINSKI _at 7:56PM  
_** _you should have done this in person_

 

He relays the message to his friends and waits for their reactions. Erica scoffs, Isaac murmurs something, and then Boyd says, “ _Well get your ass over there, Hale_.”

            Derek blinks. Boyd's right. He tells them he loves and misses them. Then he's hanging up midway through Erica's protests. He kicks his feet off the bed and he starts running.

            He must drive through four intersections that have stop signs. Derek wonders how much shit he'd be in if he's caught by Stiles' dad, _the Sheriff_ , but he doesn't care.

            Within sixteen minutes, he's banging on Stiles' front door.

            What will he say? What will he do? Will he— _wow_. Stiles answers the door in just his boxers and a lazy grin.

            “Derek!”

            “Who else were you expecting?” he asks quietly.

            Stiles' lips curve upwards. “No one important. Do you want to come in?”

            “Yeah.” He steps in and lets Stiles shut the door behind him. Derek takes a deep breath and says, “I thought you were with Scott and Kira tonight?”

            “In thirty minutes,” Stiles answers. “Are you here to be my pretend date?”

            Derek shakes his head. “No, Stiles. I want to be your _date_.”

            Stiles lets out a small laugh. “Thank god. I didn't want to rush you, rush _this_ , so I decided to let you take the reins and I've been waiting for—”

            Derek's pushing him against the hallway wall and kissing him.

 

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

**SEPTEMBER**

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            “I can't believe the summer is over already,” Scott says, kicking a can. Derek snorts in amusement when Stiles grumbles and picks up the can. He tosses in the recycling as they pass by.

            “Going back to school on Monday won't be bad,” Stiles tells them. “Besides, you'll get to see more of Kira.”

            “Yeah,” Scott says, grinning. He glances at Isaac who walks beside him. “Stiles said that you liked meeting Allison?”

            Isaac's face goes bright red. “Uh, yeah, yeah. She seems cool.”

            Scott claps his hand on the back of Isaac's shoulder, picking up their pacing as Stiles and Derek slows theirs. Derek likes Stiles, he likes his friends, and he sure as hell likes being around them. Scott had agreed to talk to Isaac and let him know it was okay if he made a move on Allison—Scott and Isaac had clicked immediately and Isaac hadn't wanted to be _that_ guy.

            “I told you he's over Allison,” Derek quietly says.

            Stiles snorts. “I like that you act as though you knew Scott better than _I_ do. I never doubted him for a moment.” Derek raises an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe just _one_ moment. It was a bad day. You can't blame me.”

            “I won't, but still. You doubted him for a minute,” Derek says, laughing.

            “ _Maybe_ I was just worried that Allison would fall for Scott again and—”

            “Stiles, I'm not going to tell Scott your secret,” Derek grins as he says this. He leans into Stiles, and their fingers interlock. “School is going to change things between us.”

            “No!” Stiles denies immediately. “No, it _won't_.”

            “Yes it will,” Derek says, gently. “I have a small surprise for you.”

            “What's that?” Stiles asks.

            “Well, the apartment that I've been talking about is a one bedroom.”

            “Uh-huh and?”

            “ _And_ we can get the privacy we've wanted for the past month,” Derek says, smirking. He feels a little proud of himself and wonders if this is how Erica feels on a daily basis. He could get used to this. Stiles' eyes grow round. “I'm crazy about you, Stiles. I want _this_ to work.”

            “It's only going to work if I'm honest with you about what happened in high school,” Stiles mumbles. He reaches out and grabs Derek's arms, stopping them there. Derek knows that Scott and Isaac won't come back for them, but they'll just meet up at the restaurant when they do. He waits for Stiles to gather his courage and speak. “Listen, I struggled a lot with my sexuality. I thought I was straight, but you confused me. And then when I realized that...when I realized that I had _real_ feelings for you, and I wasn't _just_ attracted to you...I got scared. It's really stupid, I shouldn't have given up our friendship because I was—”

            “Stiles, can I _please_ repeat that you were _sixteen_? Stop holding that against yourself.” Derek puts one of his hands on Stiles' cheek. “It was three years ago. I get it. I was disappointed, but Stiles—you were so popular, there's no way it would've worked back then. I wasn't ready to be surrounded by people constantly. I wasn't ready for anything that would've come if we'd been _actual_ friends.”

            Stiles frowns. “Why not?”

            Derek shrugs. “Listen, one day I'll tell you all about Paige. She was my girlfriend in grade nine. She died in a car accident. After that...well, after that, I stopped being myself. But you? You have changed that. Forget about high school. We're together _now_. I love you _now_.”

            “You love me?” Stiles squeaks.

            “Yeah,” Derek says, with a firm nod. He'd discussed it with Erica and Boyd over the phone the other night. Boyd had simply told him to be a man and tell him.

            “Oh _wow_ ,” Stiles murmurs. “What if I get scared again?”

            Derek raises an eyebrow. “Listen, I _know_ it's really soon. But I bought this in July.”

            He reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a small box. Stiles chokes on air and then snatches the box from Derek's hands. “Whoa, _dude_.”

            “No, no,” Derek says, laughing. “It's not what you think.”

            “What is it then?” Stiles asks, eyeing the box suspiciously.

            “It's a promise ring.”

            “A promise ring?” Stiles looks up at him. “You got me a promise ring?”

            “I know it's stupid but—”

            “No, it's not stupid. Hang on. You stand right here and you don't move an inch, okay?” Stiles demands. He hands Derek back the small box. Then he's running after Scott and Isaac shouting, “Scott! Scott! Scott!”

            Derek watches as Stiles excitedly talks to Scott and then he's running back. It's not until he's a few feet away that Derek realizes that Stiles is holding something in his hand. It's a small black box. He holds it up and takes a deep breath when he comes to a stop in front of Derek.

            “I wanted to give this to you on the first day of school. I wanted to make sure you knew.”

            “I knew?” Derek asks, confused.

            “That you knew that I don't plan on walking out on you anytime soon.” Stiles pops the box open. It's a simple silver band.  Stiles pulls it out and lets the box drop to the ground. “Look, I got it engraved and everything.”

            Derek's fingers tremble as he reaches out for it. He looks down at it.

 

**_Let's last._ **

           

            “Stiles.” The emotion is thick in his voice. Stiles reaches out and then grabs Derek's left hand. He looks at him for permission. Derek barely nods and then Stiles is slipping it on. Derek stares down at it. “Stiles, I can't believe—”

            “—that we both had the same romantic gesture at the same time? Me neither,” Stiles murmurs. “Now it's my turn.”

            Derek nods. “Listen, I got this for you because I know you worry about losing me. About losing people in general.”

            “Wha—”

            “Don't think I don't notice that you always make sure your last words to people you care about are ' _Text me when you get home safely, I love you_ ' because you want to make sure that people always know you care.” Derek takes a deep breath. “I know losing your mother was hard. And I don't want you to ever feel like you're alone.”

            “I'm...”

            “Stiles, I don't care how sudden or fast this is. I just want you to know that I don't want to go anywhere anytime soon.” Derek opens the box and lets it drop to the ground, just like Stiles. Just because Stiles had. He swallows hard. “Read it.”

****

**_Special to me._ **

           

            Stiles lets out a choked laugh and then nods. Derek slips the ring onto Stiles' finger. “Yeah. Okay, wow. We're _nuts_.”

            “I think I knew in high school,” Derek murmurs. “But yeah, we're crazy.”

            “One day,” Stiles says. He beams at Derek. “One day, I'm going to stand up in front of everyone we love, and I'm going to prove them all right. I'm wild about you.”

            Derek laughs as he leans in to kiss Stiles.

            “This was the best summer ever,” Stiles murmurs.

            “Yeah, it brought me you,” Derek responds.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> FIRSTLY, THE ENDING WAS INSPIRED BY THIS PROMPT. I didn't want to give it away in the beginning because whatever.  
>   
> and this fic is for [ a wonderful person ](http://www.sam-maddy.tumblr.com) who brought up promise rings in the first place.
> 
> SECONDLY: it ends tomorrow. (Or hopefully). **This is your official warning that I have a crap shift tomorrow at work and may be too tired to write. If so, _Promise_ will be written and posted on Sunday. ** (I hate to push it back a day, but I would like to make sure the last fic is decent and if I'm too tired and it's crap...well, yeah. I will post whether it is being written or not by 7pm EST.)
> 
> THIRDLY: if you have not already sent me a message so that I can include your name on my thank you list, **PLEASE DO SO[ HERE](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/talktome).** I would like to try to thank everyone who is following the series and I can't do so if I don't know you're following it! If you already have and sent me an anonymous message, please go [here](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com/tagged/anonymous) to find it. If you gave me an ao3 username, you can go to http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com/tagged/yourusernamehere. If you're Eric, you can go [here](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com/tagged/eric%20yo) (hahah, just because why not?).
> 
> FOURTHLY: you guys should already know this, but just in case you've skipped the past few fics... I posted two sneak peeks of my fic, Just the Same, that will be posted every Monday and Thursday starting **June 2nd, 2014.** *Just realized that I typo'd on my last fics with July 2nd, omg, no guys. You just have to wait until Monday!* (There are seven parts in total). Go [here](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/86068765337/below-the-read-more-you-will-find-a-sneak-peek) to see the first sneak peek and [ here](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/86638185582/30-days-of-writing-skipping-todays-fic) for the second. (Also I will so not be offended if you choose not to follow that story. I'm grateful to everyone who's been following this one though!)  
>  · [tumblr ](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)(I love hearing from you guys, you're fabulous <3)  
> · YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WONDERFUL, AMAZING, ADORABLE, FANTASTIC AND RADIANT and I love you all.
> 
> Tomorrow(/Sunday) is the last day, and I cannot believe how incredible this has been. Promise me you'll take the time to read through the thank you tumblr post which will be linked at the end of the last fic because _I need you guys to know how much you mean to me._
> 
> I post the longest Author Notes. Holy crap. Gold stars to anyone who read this 'til the end!


End file.
